deepolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanks to Hito-Nanashi
Thank you Hito-Nanashi for this site. The items list is especially valuable as you can't even see a description of Event Items through the game if they aren't currently for sale. It is really cool that you grabbed all the images of the hidden stuff. Can you add a section explaining how you did that? Daamn, this place changed. 11/19/2010 - Hito-Nanashi I have no idea when on earth Wikia changed format, but somehow, I suddenly hate this website. It's too.. simplified. Even the page editor is too simple. The links to everything (Stations, Bestiary, Items) have disappeared along with that bar-thing on the left and people have been doing things a little wrong when editing. When editing text, you're supposed to cross out like this and add your own text after it. When editing a table, you just replace it. Oh yeah. About that "Grabbing all of the images." Basically what I did was steal—Yes, Steal— the images from the game .SWF. This can be done a number of ways. The simplest way is to download Firefox and their Live HTTP Headers addon. Then, when using the addon, you switch to the Generator tab, uncheck everything except Requests, Images, and CSS. CSS because sometimes it contains links to resources used in the game. In this case, it does. If you want to do more than that, well that's at your own discretion. Personally I checked for everything except Invalid and Skipped. You then press "Game Start" or "Play" or whatever it is they use now that gets you into the game. I don't actually play this game anymore. Soon, the Generator tab should be filling up with Requests. Namely, the game SWF(s). If this were any other game, you'd be done with this step. Bigpoint loves to complicate things. In fact, in my history of stealing images I had checked about... Four hundred to six hundred or so links. Manually. It looked a lot like ... #request# GET http://s3.wistone.com/images/armySmall/armySmall1-18.png #request# GET http://s3.wistone.com/images/armySmall/armySmall1-19.png #request# GET http://s3.wistone.com/images/armySmall/armySmall1-20.png GET /images/armySmall/armySmall1-1.png GET /images/armySmall/armySmall1-2.png ... Except actually for Deepolis. And instead of .png, it was .swf. Needless to say, you're supposed to cut off the #request# GET bit and enter it into your address bar and download it manually. You'd be surprised about how many game databases are structured like this. That's why it's so easy for some random rabid fan to get in there and steal everything. And those were all for one image. Except the link was much more complicated. I then used a technique that some people call Link Hacking (Just changing numbers in the links), which is how I got those hidden images in the first place. It's usually just intuition that finds them for you. No fancy ophcrack or anything like that. Then, you use a program to extract files from an SWF (I use SWF Decompiler, if you private message certain members of KongHack they'll tell you how to *cough*download*cough* it. Just make sure you don't ask at random. For things such as the Commodities lists or Station lists, I'd be done. But for the Bestiary, I would go into Adobe Fireworks, position frames, choose colors, and upload the .gif If you'd like my entire work on this, it's here. 81 MB of pure full quality file spam goodness. I have also done WAR2, though incomplete and never will be. tl;dr, Ctrl + U otherwise known as View Source—It doesn't work. Anymore. This is the same way (By using Live HTTP Headers) linkers from Anime websites (I am proud to believe that I invented the method myself) steal from other websites. Namely Anilinkz, which has a most elaborately useless crypted system of links. Oh yeah. The "Headers" tab is also where you go to download youtube videos directly without those weird DownloadHelper addons and alleged youtube downloader websites which do a shit job of everything. -WOW, cool, thanks for the info, I'll have to play around with this stuff.